


Tiny Hyung

by Ninebubble



Series: Canon Compliant Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, silly nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: Chanyeol keeps calling Minseok "tiny-hyung" and Minseok isn't sure whether he likes it or not.





	Tiny Hyung

 

*

 

 

It all starts when they learn the choreography for 'The Eve'. It's a great song, Minseok really likes when they do sexy rnb numbers like this. They fit his taste and they suit his dancing style. His is less pronounced than Jongin's, so people usually notice him less, but he thinks that if they had a body-roll competition he'd have a good chance at winning. And as far as their smoulders go, he out-sexies his junior and he knows it. Jongin has the smirk down, but no one can smoulder like Minseok does.

So the Eve should have been a piece of cake, but that was counting without Chanyeol. The guy has had an attitude problem since the band was formed, although if he's honest, Minseok kind of enjoys the cockiness. It's usually directed at Junmyeon for one thing, and for another Chanyeol can be pretty witty when he and Baekhyun aren't egging each other on into ridiculous inside jokes that only make sense to them. Over all, he doesn't really mind the occasional sarcasm when Chanyeol calls him "Hyung" while he reaches for something on an upper shelf.

 

"Sure, hyung." He'll say with a cheeky grin as he towers over his elder, then lowering his voice to a deeper register, he'll add : "Need anything else, hyung ?"

 

Minseok usually rolls his eyes at him, not paying attention to the intense expression Chanyeol's gigantic eyes take on in those moments, when he has him cornered against the kitchen counter. He chooses not to acknowledge the occasional awkwardness between them, and for the most part everything works.

 

They're not as close as he is with some of the others, he'd find it kind of weird to talk to Chanyeol like he talks to Jongdae. However he does his best to fulfil his hyung duties, making sure that the younger knows he can always come to him if anything is troubling him. Chanyeol has never taken him up on it, but sometimes he looks like he wants to.

So in spite of the occasional sarcastic tone he takes, Minseok feels like the other respects him and he's fine with their relationship.

 

Until The Eve.

 

For some reason, the choreographers rarely have the two of them together. Maybe the size difference looks too weird, although with Baekhyun it's just cute. But Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the same age. To have Minseok be both older and smaller is a strange contrast that they want to avoid, he supposes. So why put them front and centre when they have to do this weird caressing move ?

 

And why can't Baekhyun shut his stupid mouth ?

 

"Oh my god," he calls when the choreographer stops them in the middle of rehearsal. "Look at Chanyeol and Minseok-hyung."

 

They've all frozen on the spot but now everyone turns to look at them. Minseok's hand is through the triangle formed by Chanyeol's hands.

 

"Hyung," says Chanyeol softly, a smile spreading on his face, "Hyung, your hand is tiny compared to mine."

 

The whole room starts laughing as they notice this and Minseok joins in. He's not too self-conscious anymore, and the size difference is pretty funny. But when Chanyeol speaks again, he feels himself freeze.

 

"I think I have to call you tiny-hyung from now on."

 

 _Tiny-hyung_ ?

 

And of course Baekhyun immediately jumps on the new nickname. "Tiny-hyung ! That's perfect ! He _is_ our tiny-hyung !"

 

To his surprise, Chanyeol whips around and calls to his best friend. "He's my tiny-hyung ! Find your own nickname for him."

 

Minseok's insides seem to solidify at this. It's probably for the best that their giant band mate has claimed the name as his own - less teasing from the others - but why does Chanyeol want to have a special nickname for him, anyway ? It's not like they're super close.

 

But that's about to change. The new name seems to embolden Chanyeol, who gets more sarcastic and also touchier around his hyung. Even as he calls him "tiny-hyung" with a laugh in the back of his voice, he snakes his hands around Minseok and pulls him in for a hug, like the kind he gives Baekhyun. Actually, not quite the same kind - the hugs he gives Baekhyun are rough and sometimes a little violent. But Chanyeol hugs Minseok so softly that he's almost not touching him at all. It's like he's worried he'll break his tiny hyung if he hugs him any harder.

He also talks to him more, seeking him out and choosing to sit next to him at dinner instead of his usual seat at the far end of the table. Minseok likes the corner best, where there's a wall at his back and sure, he's far from the food but at least he knows no one will jump up and stab him.

 

Chanyeol stares at him when he hears this explanation. "What the fuck, tiny-hyung ?"

 

"Well maybe not stab me, but you know -"

 

"No I _don't_ know. Do you think we have ninjas lurking in this dormitory or what ?"

 

"I'm a ninja," calls Baekhyun from the foot of the table where he was talking to Jongdae.

 

"Shut up Byun," returns Chanyeol, without taking his eyes off Minseok, who's starting to feel uncomfortable. There's something about the younger's eyes. They're unblinking, and they're just as big as the rest of him. It's weird for a person to be that big, Minseok thinks to himself as Chanyeol resumes eating.

 

"So are you always worried about random assassinations ?"

 

"I wouldn't say I'm worried about it... but yeah, I guess I scope out evacuation routes whenever I enter a building."

 

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol turns back to him, and this time concern is evident on his face. "You can't live like this. It's not healthy. You'll die of stress !"

 

There's a beat of silence where Minseok shrugs, before Chanyeol seems to come to a decision.

 

"I'll be your bodyguard. I'll protect you and make sure no one sneaks up to assassinate you, okay ?"

 

It's Minseok's turn to stare at his band mate. "Are you kidding ?"

 

Their gazes meet and there's a short but intense power-battle being waged. It's a staring contest of sorts, and Minseok can almost feel the air crackling between them. Chanyeol's eyes are so stupidly big and deep, and so sweet when he looks concerned. Even as these thoughts rush into him, he feels himself blush and drops his eyes, cursing internally that he let the other win.

 

Chanyeol gives him a huge grin. "Don't worry. I'll protect you well, tiny-hyung. No stupid ninja will get at you," he adds, tossing a piece of carrot in Baekhyun's direction.

 

And he keeps by this promise. Whenever they leave the dorms, he's shadowing Minseok, a few steps behind or right by him, sometimes a huge arm slung over his shoulders. It has Minseok a little flustered, if he's honest with himself. Part of him resents being treated like a helpless tiny hyung.

But there's another part of him that likes it. He likes being the centre of Chanyeol's attention instead of Baekhyun. He's not sure why - he's never been jealous of their bond exactly. It's just nice to have someone care about him so openly, he supposes.

 

It's especially nice when they're headed to the airport. That's his least favourite moment of any tour. It's always crowded and a little scary. Ever since that one sasaeng breached the security perimeter and ran at him, he's felt like he needs to be on guard. It's not resting and certainly not fun, as trips with friends should be. But somehow Chanyeol makes it fun again, and what's more, he makes it safe again. There's something to be said for wide shoulders, thinks Minseok as he follows the younger, eyeing his frame as he goes.

Chanyeol has a really nice body. He's been working out too, but muscle on him is lean. On Chanyeol it's thick, and it almost doubles his size. He's busy eyeing the definition of his lower-back muscle (since when has he had an ass ? He must have been repping squats like crazy) when the other turns around all of a sudden, catching him in the process of staring.

He doesn't say anything about that though, instead he offers a huge hand to his hyung with a smile.

 

"There's a crowd up ahead. Hang on to me, tiny-hyung."

 

And Minseok takes it without thinking.

 

They make it through safely. He barely pays attention to the screaming. All he can think of his how nice Chanyeol's hand feels holding his. It is huge - but comfortingly so. For that reason he's not particularly upset in the plane when Junmyeon is figuring out who's rooming with whom and Chanyeol yells,

 

"Dibs on tiny-hyung !"

 

Junmyeon turns to him. "Is that alright with you, Minseok-hyung ?"

 

He nods quickly, not trusting himself to speak. Chanyeol just keeps producing these weird feelings and he's not sure how to handle them, but he's also growing certain that he wants more of them. He's happy when their hands find each other again, although this time it's the younger who looks uncomfortable.

Minseok remembers all of a sudden that he dislikes airplanes. He gives him a comforting squeeze.

 

"It's okay," he whispers.

 

"I know," replies Chanyeol, jaw tensing as the plane revs up. "I just don't love this part."

 

He closes his eyes and leans back in his seat until they reach cruising altitude, and all the while Minseok is rubbing comforting circles in the back of his hand. He doesn't say anything. When Chanyeol's eyes open, he turns to Minseok and seems about to say something for a second. But he shakes his head, and simply whispers,

 

"Thanks, hyung," before untangling their fingers. Minseok instantly misses the contact. He doesn't say anything about it. He doesn't want to make things weirder than they are.

 

But once again, that's counting without Chanyeol. He doesn't really say a word before they reach the hotel that night. Minseok is afraid of the awkwardness growing between them and respects the silence. He probably shouldn't have touched his hand like, he figures. He disappears to take a leisurely shower before the other can talk to him. When he steps out, he remembers that he didn't bring any clothes in with him in his desperation to escape so he wraps a towel around his waist and walks out into the room.

He was hoping that Chanyeol would have disappeared somewhere with Baekhyun, but he's right there on the bed scrolling through his phone. The device is thrown down when he hears the door open, and he raises his head with a determined air that falls as soon as he lays eyes on Minseok.

 

" _Fuck_ , hyung," He whispers, slowly rising and coming closer.

 

Minseok is frozen to the spot. "What ?" He manages to whisper back.

 

"You're ripped," he answers, tracing a finger along Minseok's abs. The older exhales shakily at this contact, and Chanyeol eyes come back up to meet his.

 

"I forgot what I wanted to say.." he admits after a few seconds of intense silence.

 

Minseok tries a nonchalant laugh and moves toward his suitcase to look for clothes. He knows he sounds horribly fake, but it doesn't matter. Chanyeol will probably go along with it as he always does. They've gotten really good at pretending, he tells himself.

 

When he turns around with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he finds Chanyeol seated on the bed again, but this time there's a really weird expression on his face. Is it pain ? His features are all scrunched up like they do whenever Baekhyun hits him. Minseok moves toward him instinctively.

 

"What's wrong ?"

 

"Hyung.." he whispers. "Let me.. please let me.. I want to touch you. I think.. I think you want that too... Sometimes I think you want as much as I do, but you always look away. Am I wrong ? Have I just been kidding myself ?"

 

Minseok is frozen to the spot with the weight of his words. Could this be ? He's imagined this only a couple times, and both times it made things between them awkward for weeks. Every time he'd looked at the younger, he'd felt this urge to reach out for him and had to run away.

 

"What ?"

 

Chanyeol rises and comes closer, face still painfully twisted. "Tell me if.. if you want anything between us. I'll settle for just touching you if that's what you want. Just don't push me away anymore, please."

 

His body feels like it weighs a million tons but somehow he manages to lift his hand and place it on Chanyeol's chest, even as he lowers his face. This is too much for him to process, and it's as much as he can do to stop himself from crying. And then he feels a soft hand on his chin lift his face up. Chanyeol eyes are shining as they meet his and he asks :

 

"Can I kiss you, hyung ?"

 

Minseok nods, one tiny nod that he can't seem to make bigger despite how much he wants to yell. "Yes," he whispers, then "yes, yes," eager and breathless.

 

Chanyeol's lips meet his in a crash of emotion crackling on their skins. It's the best feeling he's ever dreamed of, so soft as the younger always is, as if he's scared of breaking his hyung. But there's power in the slow movements as well, and his arms come up to hold Minseok in the tightest, hugest embrace possible. He's so much taller that he has to bend almost in half to kiss him, but he doesn't really seem to mind.

It's an eternity before they separate, but Minseok was holding his breath for so long prior to the kiss that he has to surface. Chanyeol pulls away only a few inches and doesn't release him from the embrace as he grins.

 

"If I had known you can kiss like this, I would have done this years ago, tiny-hyung," he says, cheekiness returned to his voice. It's gone when he adds, "I should have," and presses their foreheads together.

 

Minseok could melt into him at this moment, except for one thing.

 

"If you keep calling me tiny-hyung I'm calling you giant-idiot."

 

He's not expecting Chanyeol to immediately answer this with a quick kiss and a satisfied, "deal." From now on, he suspects, there is going to be a lot of unexpected. He smiles and leans forward for another kiss, the first of many that will follow.

 

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Eve is a gift to mankind and the ChanMin in it slays me every time.
> 
> As do Minseok's body rolls. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my silly imagines ! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
